Conventional control of halitosis or "bad breath", as it is often termed, is presently accomplished through the use of mouthwashes, breath mints, candy, chewing gum, brushing and flossing teeth, and other such means that are taken by mouth. Recent developments in this field have focused on the theory that the digestive organs can be responsible for objectionable odors that are produced from consuming certain foods or liquids.
Mouthwash rinses are used to flush the mouth with bacteria killing agents and, in most cases, with additives of various types designed to freshen the mouth and mask odors. Bacterial elimination is normally accomplished by the use of alcohol and/or various dilutions of saline solution. The use of alcohol in these products often causes the intrusive effect experienced by many persons as a burning sensation. Saline solutions are very effective bacteria killing agents and do not cause the burning sensation; however, the taste is not well received by most consumers. While effective in many cases, mouthwashes and other oral means of controlling breath odors can be supplemented with the composition that is the subject matter of the present invention.